


Rise

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: Badass Rey, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Pre-Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Teasers & Trailers, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Trusting people are hazardous to your health. Story idea around the SW: Rise of Skywalker teaser trailer.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of Skywalker trailer. The opening seconds helped fuel this.  
> Also saw this Lego Star Wars™Black Ace TIE Interceptor and thought a hint for the new movie.

Rise  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Trusting people are hazardous to your health. Story idea around the SW: Rise of Skywalker teaser trailer.  
Disclaimer: No own. Unbeta’d

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rise ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There is sand everywhere. It reminds her of Jakku but it is not the same. Looking over at Poe who is talking with a man who is friends with the resistance and has some ships for them. Walking up to them and past the man’s personal modified imperial fighter.  
“Going to go for a walk.” Rey announces. Poe nods to her, trusting. There is something though off about the man that Poe is talking too.  
“Comm. You when we are ready to go.” Poe tells her. She half salutes him and walks off into the sand dunes. Their contact moves a little closer to Poe.  
“So that’s the Jedi?” Poe looks up from the schematics of the ships they are receiving.  
“Yeah, that’s her.” Poe moves to one of the A-wings. The man whistles,  
“She’s worth a pretty sum.”  
“More than me,” Poe smiles trying to keep a feeling at bay. Something off.  
“Five times.” The man whistles looking over in the direction Rey went. This man is a known empire hater. Has fought first order. Has supplied the resistance since the beginning. There is trust. Poe looks down at the schematics again. There is nothing wrong with the fighters. With a grunt from behind, Poe is hit on the side of head but dodged most of it. Turning on the man. “Don’t worry. I just want the Jedi.”  
“She won’t go that easy.” Poe stumbles reaching for his weapon. This friend of the resistance tackles into Poe slamming him into the A-wing landing gear. Straddling Poe he punches him. Poe is buckling and fighting with strength he has and some that is bubbling to the surface. Clawing at the mans face he hollers. The man’s one hand holds Poe down and the other disappears to pull a knife out from behind his back. Poe keeps trying to fight but all the air goes out as the man stabs him just below the ribs and up. Spitting, the man gets up off of him.  
“Don’t worry about your little Jedi. Once I get her I’ll come back for you. You’re worth about the same to the first order. And you’ll keep that fritter in line. Don’t go anywhere.” The man walks over to him imperial modified fighter. Poe groans as he tries to move and try to stop the man. To bad BB-8 is not here. His droid had become famous and a beacon. He had to stay behind for simple pick up mission. Poe looks at the A-wing above him.  
~R~  
The wind blows gently around her. Then she feels it. Feels this wave of caution spill over her. This call for her to be ready to fight. Stopping she breaths. Taking deep breaths she focuses. Taking her light saber out she hears it. Hears the imperial fighter flying toward her. Turning she runs from it, blade out. As it get’s closer she force jumps, flips in the air over the fighter. Her blade slicing through the haul like butter as she glides back to the ground ready for the fighter to come back toward her.  
The blade hit the man. Filled with the fuel to get all that money. Cursing the fritter he arms his weapons.  
Static fills her ear. Than she feels it. A surge of such rage and serenity that she turns toward the sensation. It’s an A-wing. Closing her eyes she can feel, Poe. Looking to the fighter she moves running toward Poe. The imperial fighter starts firing over her head at the A-wing. The A-wing banks diagonal firing upon the fighter. With the maneuvers the blasters don’t hit the A-wing but Poe’s shots are true.  
The A-wing soars above her head and up and over the crashing fighter. Rey looks between the two crafts. Walking slowly to the down fighter she pauses as she feels the updraft from the A-wing landing beside her. The landing making to look as if to protect her from the other fighter. A mother cat embracing her kitten in her protective claws. Stopping as she hears the canopy open and Poe slide down the A-wing wings to land before her. Poe takes a glance at her and she sees his face covered in blood. Once he has assessed she is fine he moves to the fighter gun drawn. Rey moves up to walk beside him. There is worry for him but he is on a mission. Firing two shots into the fighter’s canopy window. This freezes Rey at him killing the man but he did just try to kill them. The fighter canopy lifts and a gurgled laugh comes from inside.  
“I knew it wouldn’t be that easy. The resistance leader and a Jedi.” He coughs spitting up blood. “Too easy.” He laughs. “Huh moving up Dameron. But not for long.” The man takes a shot, which Rey deflects with swift motion from her blade. The blade protective in front of Poe. And Poe, Poe’s blaster is up and smoking from having been fired killing the man. A final mercy. Rey turns to Poe to watch him close his eyes.  
“Poe?” she asks.  
“This is not how I wanted our day to go. It can never be easy.” Poe and Rey finally stand before one another. He looks her up and down checking for any harm nodding when he sees none. Turning back toward the A-wing.  
When Poe had faced her she took in his bloody and bleeding forehead. Moving down to see the blood and a knife sticking out of Poe’s left side. He made no motion to cover it as he heads back toward the A-wing.  
“Poe,” she moves toward him resting her hand on his arm.  
“We can place the chips in the lot of fighters he brought us. They shouldn’t go to waste. We should get something out of this fiasco.”  
“Poe,” she tries again moving to try and stop him. “You’re bleeding.”  
“Yeah, I know.” He moves to the A-wing to lift himself up but the stretch has him freezing with pain and shaking. Rey moves up beside him. Her hands resting on his shoulder and arm.  
“Poe, you’re in no condition.”  
“If I don’t, I will stop. I need to keep moving. I’ll stop once we are back at base.”  
“Than let me fly us back to the ships. You need to rest.” Poe looks over at her.  
“When did you get so bossy?”  
“When our resistance leader won’t stop to take care of himself.”  
“I will.” He tries but she looks at him and he nods. Rey closes her eyes pushing calm toward him. Her force feeling him and seeing how bad he really is. “You could just ask me.”  
“You lie.”  
“Only when I have to.” Shivering he looks up at the A-wing’s open canopy. This is going to hurt. Closing his eyes he focuses on what he has to do.  
“Here.” Poe opens his eyes to see Rey has her fingers interlaced to help give him a step up onto the wing of craft. Nodding he places he foot in and boost himself up and onto the wing. Pain laces through him and he has to bite his lip from crying out. But he is up and moving slowly to the canopy. Rey jumps up and watches Poe as he just stands there looking at the cockpit funny. “Forget how to get in?”  
“I know how to get in. Just don’t want to jostle and cause more damage.” Rey moves so she can see the dagger hilt.  
“How long is the blade?”  
“Not as long as I’m feeling.” He gently steps into the back compartment on the A-wing. Rey can feel a wave of pain than control and nothing. Getting into the pilot seat she heads back to site where the crafts are.  
“I’m going to place the chips in the computers and I’ll be right back.”  
“Not going anywhere.”  
“You better not.” Rey checks on him one last time before she gets to work. Placing in the chips in the computers so they maneuver the ships in a hive mind and be flown back to base. Once done she gets back into the A-wing. Looking in the back to see Poe resting his head to the side.  
“Still here,” he tells her.  
“Good.” He groans. Getting in she starts up the sequence and the crafts begin to hover and follow her.  
~R~  
Once out of hyperspace she guides the hive fleet to rest in their new resistance base. Landing she smiles at her triumph. Leia comes out to see the new additions but her face looks pained. Turning back to Poe she sees him passed out and…  
“Medic!” Rey screams. People begin to run. Jubilation has turned to panic.  
Black squadron has surrounded he A-wing and is helping lift their leader out of the craft and toward medical.  
Rey tries to follow with them but stops as Leia makes her way slowly toward the excitement.  
“Leia?’ Rey asks.  
“Poe?”  
“He was … the man we went to meet betrayed us. He attacked Poe and came after me. Poe killed him. But the man stabbed him and..”  
“I know.”  
“You know?” How could Leia know? “The force.” Leia looks at Rey.  
“Not everything is the force. But in this case it is. Poe and I share a slight force bond. I knew the moment he was injured.”  
“You created a force bond with Poe.”  
“Poe created the bond.”  
“What? How?” Rey has so many questions. Leia takes her arm as they head toward medical.  
“Poe lost his mother at a young age. Mother’s of force children normally form a maternal bond without even realizing it. Ben… I tried with Ben. It was great when he was a baby but he became strong and broke it. It pained me and then there was Poe. He had lost his mother and I had lost Ben. Poe latched onto me and here we are.” They make it to medical to see the urgency in ever person’s actions. Leia’s grip on Rey tightens. “He’s fading.” She looks to the doctor. “You’re going to need to shock him.”  
“We can’t with the knife in him.” Leia moves through the crowd to stand beside Poe. Rey watches transfixed as the room seems to slow in motion and Leia begins to glow in the force. Taking Poe’s hand gently Leia caresses it. Her other going to Poe’s face. Rey moves slowly into the room. Looking as time has slowed and in a moment she is beside Leia. Leia looks to her.  
“I know of the connection Snoke created. But if you allow me I can give you mine with Poe.”  
“What about you?” Rey feels it. “You’re dying.”  
“And so is he. He can’t lose another bond. It will diminish that spirit that is the spark of the resistance. Please.” Rey was all alone and now being asked to be more than she ever thought she would ever be.  
“What about Kylo?”  
“This will be stronger, trust me.” Rey nods. Leia takes Rey’s hand and Poe’s she places them together and let’s the force flow and envelop the room. Time had slowed earlier. Now it has stopped. Rey looks in amazement as the particles in the light still like a painting. Gasping when she feels energy surge into her and feelings not her own filter into her. Pain, love, hope, fear, sadness, love. So much love. Rey looks to Leia and the woman smiles. Leia removes her hand from the pair. Poe is gripping tight to Rey’s hand. She can feel him and his question of what is going on. Calling for Leia.  
“He’s calling for you.” She informs Leia. Leia nods moving in to hug Rey.  
“Take care of him for me. He’s going to need you.” Rey holds her close to her and begins to cry. “The force will be with you, always.” Leia is gone from her grasp. Opening her eyes tears are flowing. Leia is gone. The particles in the air seem to glow and move in the stillroom. It envelops them in warmth. One final hug. Leia is gone. Hiccuping in sadness she turns to Poe. Poe is looking at her and crying.  
“She’s gone.” Rey says. Poe reaches up and pulls her toward him. Enveloping his arms around her he lets her cry.  
“She will always be with us.” Poe whispers to her. Rey looks deep into his eyes. She believes him. A crash breaks the moment and people are moving and trying to separate Rey from Poe. Poe holds on tight and lets them know she is not going anywhere. They continue to work and fix him. Poe only has eyes for Rey and Rey’s eyes don’t leave his.  
~R~  
Rey is sitting inside an Delta 7 starfighter when she feels him. They have been testing it on and off since Leia died.  
“~Dinner’s getting cold. ~” Poe told her through the bond.  
“~Be right down. ~” It was strange at first having someone in her head. Kylo was an intrusion. This is welcomed and she can’t imagine how she could ever be without it. Feeling warm and belonging.  
Escaping the fighter she comes out to see Poe talking to BB-8 about something.  
“Everything okay?” she asks aloud.  
“He’s worried I am doing too much. Said I should of just mind contacted you for dinner. And we know how well that works.” He had called her for dinner several times through the link and she would ignore or confirm but forget. His physical presence affirmed the need to eat.  
“Well you should still be resting.”  
“We should be eating. How’s the Starfighter?”  
“Needs some new engine hoses but in great shape.”  
“Good.” Poe groans. Rey moves to take his arm. “I’m fine.”  
“Don’t lie.”  
“How could I lie to you?”  
“~You have you’re ways. ~” That was also new. They would have whole conversations in silence. People would watch them and how they would control a room and say nothing. Moving like magnets and like leaders. A lover is theorized but that is unknown. Or not yet.  
“Come on, dinner is getting cold.” Warmth fills Rey. This bond is better than the one she had with Kylo. This is warm. This is home.  
~R~  
Rey looks upon the destroyed death star in awe but there is dread, evil also. Poe takes those few more steps toward her with his father’s old pathfinder map of Endor.  
“Now this is where it get’s hard.” Poe says. Rey looks at him and smirks.  
“Let’s go.”  
~R~  
~The End~


End file.
